


I love you just the way you're

by YamazakiYako (Yamazaki_Yako)



Category: Music RPF
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, F/M, M/M, Original Character(s), Out of Character, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 16:36:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6159814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamazaki_Yako/pseuds/YamazakiYako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Disclaimer: MAXBET, Tozaikaidoren, RainyBlueBell(RBB), Faketype., dan Origami Entertainment.Inc<br/>kesemuanya merupakan grup dan/atau production house yang memproduksi lagu-lagu rap berbahasa Jepang. mereka terkadang menyebut mereka sebagai Japanese Net-rap (interNet Rapper) karena mereka lebih sering mempublikasikan lagu-lagu buatan mereka di (nico-nico) douga.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: MAXBET, Tozaikaidoren, RainyBlueBell(RBB), Faketype., dan Origami Entertainment.Inc  
> kesemuanya merupakan grup dan/atau production house yang memproduksi lagu-lagu rap berbahasa Jepang. mereka terkadang menyebut mereka sebagai Japanese Net-rap (interNet Rapper) karena mereka lebih sering mempublikasikan lagu-lagu buatan mereka di (nico-nico) douga.

Yoko terdiam memandang sang pelayan yang meletakan pesanan di hadapannya. Perempuan berambut hitam panjang dengan kacamata berbingkai hitam. Yoko kembali memandang teman-temannya yang terlihat santai dan biasa melihat pelayan itu. Ia menelan liurnya lalu menunduk.

"Negara ini cukup menarik. Meski jalanannya macet sekali." Ucap K's sembari memotong sandwich pesanannya menjadi potongan kecil. Matsu mengangguk puas setelah memotret pesanannya.

"Harga disini juga sangat murah. Kalau di Jepang, kira-kira hanya 20 yen kita sudah bisa menikmati kudapan mengenyangkan seperti ini."

"Udara disini juga cukup stabil. Tidak terlalu dingin maupun panas. Yoko-kun sepertinya kau harus mempertimbangkan untuk membeli beberapa pakaian lengan pendek." Ucap Rapbit. Yoko hanya tersenyum saja mendengar perkataan Rapbit. Yutori yang duduk di samping Yoko langsung merangkulnya.

"Rapbit benar, setidaknya meski lengan panjang, tapi nyaman di pakai di daerah berudara lembab seperti ini."

"Iya..., aku mengerti Yutori-san."

~…~…~…~

Yoko berjalan di belakang teman-temannya, ketika mereka berencana untuk kembali ke hotel sebelum memulai konser mereka nanti malam. Yoko melihat pelayan yang tadi melayaninya, sedang membersihkan meja yang tadi mereka pakai. Pelayan itu membawa sebagian gelas dan piring yang sudah kotor itu menuju tempat mencuci piring. Belum sampai di tempat, sang pelayan jatuh tertabrak seorang perempuan yang merupakan tamu di tempat itu. Perempuan itu mulai mengomel dalam bahasa yang ia tak mengerti, tapi Yoko tahu kalo perempuan itu menyalahkan sang pelayan. Sang pelayan hanya menunduk sembari merapikan beberapa piring dan gelas yang pecah karena terjatuh. Beruntung, tidak semua piring dan gelas yang tadi dibawanya pecah.

"Hei, kau!" Yoko mengeluarkan suaranya dan menunjuk pada perempuan itu. "Dasar tidak sopan! Kau sengaja menabrakkan diri dengannya! Kau yang salah! Kau yang seharusnya minta maaf! Bukan memarahinya!"

Shibafu dan Yutori segera menghampiri Yoko. Mereka mencoba untuk membawa Yoko pergi dari tempat itu, seraya berkata tidak perlu untuk mengurusi urusan kecil tersebut.. Sang perempuan hanya bisa terbengong-bengong menanggapi bahasa yang cukup asing di telinganya. Sementara sang pelayan terlihat memandangnya sesaat, lalu kembali merapikan piring dan gelas tersebut. Sang pelayan segera menghilang di balik pintu staff, seraya membawa nampan berisi piring dan gelas itu.

~…~…~…~

"Hampir saja terjadi keributan besar, Yoko-sensei. Aku tahu Yoko-sensei tidak suka melihat perempuan yang terlalu angkuh dan bertingkah layaknya dia adalah ratu. Tapi, ini bukan di negara kita, Yoko-sensei. Bisa bahaya jika Yoko-sensei harus berhadapan dengan pihak berwenang." Ucap Shibafu ketika Yoko duduk di kursi penumpang dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya. K's melajukan mobil itu dengan perlahan. Berbeda dengan Yoko yang sudah cukup ahli menggunakan mobil manual, K's masih sedikit kebingungan mengendalikan mobil manual tersebut.

"Shibafu benar, Yoko-kun. Setidaknya kita harus menjaga imej kita di hadapan seluruh warga di negara ini. Selain demi popularitas, kita juga berusaha untuk menjaga nama baik Origami Entertainment ini." Ucap Romonosov lalu mengelus punggung Yoko.

"Maaf."

"Sudahlah..., setidaknya Yoko sudah melakukan sesuatu yang benar menurut budaya kita. Jangan terlalu menyalahkannya. Yang penting saat ini adalah menemui Nazuna dan Arukyo yang baru datang lalu mengantarnya ke hotel." Yutori mengucapkannya tanpa mengubah arah pandangannya dari layar ponselnya. Yoko hanya tersenyum kecil mendengar ucapan seseorang yang sudah ia anggap sebagai kakaknya itu.

"Incubus sudah sampai?" tanya Yoko.

"Yah, barusan Arukyo memperbarui tweetnya, mereka bareng Fake Type serta RainyBell."

~…~…~...~

Keesokan harinya. Yoko keluar dari kamar mandi dan melihat beberapa teman-temannya masih tertidur akibat kelelahan setelah konser semalam. Yoko menghela nafas, sepertinya ucapan Rapbit dan Yutori ada benarnya. Ia harus membeli pakaian lengan pendek. Yoko berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar kamarnya. Yoko melirik orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Hari masih cukup pagi, sehingga tak banyak orang yang melewati daerah itu dengan berjalan kaki. Meski Yoko sudah dapat melihat antrian kendaraan memenuhi jalan. Udara tidak dingin sama sekali untuk Yoko, tapi mungkin cukup dingin untuk orang-orang yang asli tinggal di negara ini. Yoko tersenyum simpul, setidaknya ia tidak di anggap aneh karena berjalan dengan memakai sweter di pagi hari ini.

Pusat perbelanjaan belum dibuka. Yoko harus menelan kekecewaan untuk sesaat. Di negara ini, pusat perbelanjaan buka jam 10 pagi, berarti sekitar jam 12 siang di Jepang sana. Yoko menggaruk sedikit kepala belakangnya. Pusat perbelanjaan di Jepang tidak pernah tutup selain karena kebijakan pusat perbelanjaan tersebut. Negara ini ternyata cukup santai soal waktu. Yoko melirik ke arah lain, kedai kopi sekaligus restouran yang kemarin ia datangi bersama teman-temannya terlihat sedang bersiap memulai bisnis tersebut. Ternyata tempat tersebut cukup dekat dengan hotelnya jika berjalan kaki. Jika menggunakan mobil, mereka harus memutar arah kurang lebih dua kali untuk sampai di tempat itu. Yoko memutuskan untuk menunggu di sana.

"Selamat datang." Sapa seorang pelayan berambut pendek berkaca mata dengan bahasa asli negara tersebut. Yoko sedikit mengerti perkataan pelayan tersebut. "Meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Pardon?" Yoko kembali bertanya ketika ia tak mengerti apa hang dikatakan pelayan itu setelahnya. Meski dengan bahasa inggris yang pas-pasan, setidaknya Yoko bisa berinteraksi dengan orang-orang asli negara tersebut. Pelayan itu segera mengganti perkataannya dengan bahasa inggris yang cukup fasih menurut Yoko. Pelayan itu mengantarkan Yoko untuk duduk di meja dengan dua kursi, sang pelayan mengeluarkan buku menunya lalu bersiap mencatat pesanan Yoko. Dan saat itulah Yoko melihat seorang pelayan lain, yang kemarin sempat menarik perhatiannya.

~…~…~…~

"Kau dimana Yoko? Tiba-tiba pergi tanpa memberitahu kakakmu ini!" Yoko hanya tertawa canggung ketika Yutori meneleponnya sesaat setelah pesanannya tiba di atas meja.

"Aku sedang berada di restouran kemarin. Karena pusat perbelanjaan belum buka, jadi aku memutuskan untuk menunggu di sini." Jawab Yoko sejujur-jujurnya, sudah cukup lama bersama pemuda tinggi berkacamata itu membuat Yoko cukup hapal dengan sikap emosian Yutori. Ia tak ingin kena marah dua kali oleh 'kakak'nya itu hanya karena tidak memberi tahu tempatnya saat ini.

"Kalau begitu, tunggu aku di sana! Awas kalau kau pergi dan tidak bilang-bilang lagi." Yoko baru akan menjawab ketika sambungannya terputus. Yoko menghela nafas, ia memasukan ponselnya lalu mulai memakan salah satu masakan khas negara tersebut. Gulai.

"Elena, hari ini kamu jadi kasir saja, ya." Yoko mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat pelayan yang tadi melayaninya memberikan sebuah kunci pada pelayan yang kemarin menarik perhatiannya. Pelayan kedua mengangguk kecil lalu berjalan menuju kasir.

'Apa Erena tadi adalah namanya?' Batin Yoko seraya menatap perempuan berambut hitam panjang yang terlihat menghitung beberapa uang yang ada di laci kasir. Yoko menyendokkan nasi yang telah di beri kuah dan daging gulainya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut, mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain. Apa lagi ketika secara tak sengaja, pandangan mata mereka saling bertemu.

~…~…~…~

Yoko sudah menghabiskan makanan yang menurutnya luar biasa enak itu. Ia menyesap teh hijau pesanannya dengan perlahan sembari menunggu Yutori yang tak kunjung datang. Mungkin naik mobil, batin Yoko. Ia memandang ponselnya dan mengecek twitter. Hal yang jarang ia lakukan akhir-akhir ini. Yoko menguplod foto yang sempat ia ambil ketika pesanannya datang dan sebelum Yutori menelponnya.

'Sarapan hari ini. Mencoba untuk menikmati makanan khas.' Yoko mengirim tweetnya lalu meminum teh lagi. Yoko melirik Elena. Perempuan itu kini tersenyum ketika melayani pembayaran dari seorang pelanggan yang datang terlebih dahulu darinya. Yoko berdiri lalu menghampiri Elena, dengan bahasa inggris yang patah-patah Yoko meminta untuk memesan seporsi yogurt. Elena mengangguk mengerti lalu mendekati salah satu pelayan.

"Kak, Rahma. Meja nomor 5 ingin memesan yogurt." Yoko terkesiap mendengar suara Elena. Elena tersenyum seraya meminta Yoko untuk menunggu di mejanya kembali. Yoko mengangguk kecil lalu kembali ke tempatnya. Yoko meraba dada sebelah kirinya, ia dapat mendengar suara jantungnya yang tiba-tiba bergemuruh. Yoko duduk lalu menyesap teh hijaunya lagi.

"Akhirnya ketemu." Ucap Yutori. Ia menunduk seraya berterima kasih pada seorang pelayan yang mengantarkannya. Yutori duduk di hadapan Yoko lalu mencubit pipi Yoko. "Kau ini, kalau kau tersesat dan tak bisa kembali, aku pasti dimarahi oleh Kezu-san."

"Ma, maafkan aku..." Yutori melepaskan cubitannya lalu mengelus pipi Yoko. Ia menghela nafas.

"Yasudah, setidaknya aku bisa menemukanmu. Kau sudah makan kan?"

"Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri, Yutori-san."

~…~…~…~

Yutori melirik Yoko yang terlihat sedikit gugup ketika akan membayar makanannya pada pelayan perempuan yang kemarin dibela oleh Yoko. Yutori tersenyum kecil ketika mereka selesai membayar dan keluar dari restouran. Di luar Shibafu sudah menunggu. Yutori berbisik pada Yoko. "Kau tertarik pada perempuan tadi, Yoko?"

"Ti, tidak kok! Siapa yang bilang aku tertarik padanya?" Yoko mengelak dan segera menarik Shibafu. Shibafu memandang Yutori dan Yoko dengan bingung.

"Yutori-sensei dan Yoko-sensei kenapa? Kalian marahan lagi?" Tanya Shibafu. Yoko hanya diam dan terus menarik Shibafu ke pusat perbelanjaan.

"Yoko suka pada pelayan yang jatuh kemarin, mumumu..." ucap Yutori seraya menutup mulutnya dengan satu tangan. Shibafu melirik Yoko yang sedikit memerah.

"A, aku tidak suka padanya!"

"Yakin? Pantas saja kemarin kau membelanya."

"Cukup Yutori-san!!" Yoko menutup telinganya. Shibafu hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kedua orang yang menjadi panutannya itu.

"Sudahlah, Yutori-sensei. Kasihan Yoko-sensei sampai seperti itu." ucap Shibafu seraya mencoba menengahi permasalahan kecil itu. Yoko memasuki pusat perbelanjaan diikuti dengan Yutori dan Shibafu.

~…~…~…~

K's melipat tangannya seraya mengetuk-ngetukkan kakinya ketika melihat Yoko pulang dengan berbagai kantung belanja. Yutori terlihat senang dengan beberapa kantung belanja yang ia bawa juga. Shibafu hanya menggaruk kepala belakangnya seraya tertawa canggung.

"Di negara ini murah sih... kualitasnya juga bagus-bagus, Kezu-sensei..." Ucap Shibafu. Matsu mengambil salah satu kantung belanja Yutori dan melihat isinya.

"Pilihanmu bagus juga."

"Pilihan cewek Yoko juga bagus, mumumu..." Yutori tertawa kecil seraya menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Yutori-san..." Yoko memandang Yutori tajam. Shibafu berdiri di tengah Yutori dan Yoko.

"Sudahlah sensei, jangan mulai ribut lagi..."

"Memang siapa yang Yoko-kun sukai?" Tanya Matsu.

"Ma, Matsu-sensei! Aah, Yoko-sensei tenanglah!" Shibafu mencoba menahan Yoko yang mulai terlihat kesal. K's mengangkat tangannya mencoba memimpin dan mengalihkan suasana yang tegang.

"Pokoknya Yoko-kun sudah kembali, ayo kita mulai latihan lagi."


	2. Chapter 2

Yoko berdecak kesal ketika ia harus berpura-pura tenang menghadapi ucapan artis-artis asli negara tersebut yang menyebar berita bohong mengenai kedekatannya dengan salah satu artis dari negara tersebut. Yutori yang kini juga menghadapi hal tersebut langsung menolak tegas dengan nada marah.

_'Erena-chan terlihat lebih cantik daripada perempuan kepedean ini.'_ Batin Yoko seraya melirik perempuan yang juga menolak kedekatan mereka tapi sesungguhnya perempuan itu memang mendekatinya. Yoko menghela nafas _. 'Sepertinya Yutori-san benar soal Erena-chan...'_

Selesai acara, Yoko segera menaiki mobil sewaan seraya membanting tangannya pada stir mobil. Yutori memandang Yoko yang terlihat masih terbawa emosi oleh perkataan salah satu artis dari negara ini. Yutori mengelus kepala Yoko. "Kita ke restouran tadi pagi saja. Kita tenangkan pikiran seraya minum coffee di sana. Gimana?"

~…~…~…~

"Sepertinya kalian ada masalah." Ucap Elena dalam bahasa inggris yang juga kurang fasih, meletakan semangkuk kecil yogurt berisi buah-buahan tepat di depan meja Yoko. Yoko memandang Elena yang sedang menutup mulutnya seraya menggeleng lalu berbalik dan akan beranjak pergi.

"Yah, kami memang ada sedikit masalah, terutama temanku yang satu ini." Ucap Yutori. Elena berbalik lagi.

"Kalau boleh tahu..., ada masalah apa?" Elena mengambil kursi dan duduk diantara Yutori dan Yoko. Yutori menceritakannya dengan nada normal yang disambut dengan nada kesal oleh Yoko. Meskipun begitu, Yutori dan Yoko tidak menceritakan pada Elena soal mereka yg bekerja menjadi artis di negaranya. Elena hanya tersenyum mendengarkan, sesekali menimpali perkataan kedua anggota Maxbet itu dengan positif dan tenang. Meski Yoko dapat melihat, kalau Elena sendiri sebenarnya merasa gugup.

"Elena! Antarkan pesanan ini ke meja 21." Pembicaraan mereka terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi. Elena tersenyum lalu berdiri dan berjalan mengambil pesanan dan memgantarkan pesanan tersebut.

"Pelayan itu benar. Kalau tidak seperti ini, orang-orang di negara ini tidak akan menyukai kita lagi." Yoko menopang dagunya. Yutori mengelus kepala Yoko lagi.

"Ini demi nama baik Orgment. Kalau saja pelayan itu tidak memberi tahu, mungkin aku juga akan membawa kasus ini ke meja pengadilan. Kalau bisa juga sih..."

"Tapi aku tetap sangat kesal Yutori-san. Aku lebih baik dikatakan seorang Homo daripada seperti ini."

"Ya jangan juga, Yoko. Kalau kau jadi homo kau pasti jadi uke, mumumu..." Yutori tertawa, Yoko cemberut lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yutori.

"Belum tentu, Yutori-san. Seorang seme tidak hanya ditentukan dari wajahnya saja, Yutori-san. apa kau mau bukti, Yu~to~ri-san~?"

"He, hei... aku hanya bercanda!"

~…~…~…~

Pagi ini, Yoko berjalan dengan perlahan seperti kemarin pagi ketika keluar dari kamar hotelnya. Kali ini ia sudah memberi pesan pada Yutori, meski Yoko yakin Yutori pasti akan meneleponnya kembali. Yoko menundukkan kepalanya sedikit ketika ada seorang produser TV yang juga keluar dari kamar di sebelahnya. Pria tersebut ikut menundukkan kepalanya.

"Ingin berolah raga, Yoko-san?" Tanya sang produser. Yoko hanya tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan sang produser. Kadang, ia merasa iri dengan bahasa inggris yang diucapkan oleh orang-orang di negara ini. Terdengar sangat fasih sekali, Yoko yang termasuk lebih fasih dari teman-temannya saja masih terdengar sangat kaku sekali. Dengan terpaksa bahasa Inggris yang masih terdengar kaku itu Yoko gunakan untuk menjawab. Ia mengatakan jika ia ingin mengenal beberapa jalan di daerah ini. Pria itu sedikit terkejut mendengar jawaban Yoko. Mungkin dari semua teman-temannya, Yoko adalah orang yang paling sulit beradaptasi sehingga ia harus memulai adaptasinya sedikit lebih awal. Pria itu memang sudah dapat menangkap aura-aura tersebut sejak awal mereka bertemu. Pria itu memberikan peta lalu mengucapkan selamat jalan. Yoko memandang peta tersebut, ia tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

_'Sepertinya aku akan memutar lebih jauh sebelum pergi ke restouran Erena-chan.'_ Ucap Yoko dalam hati. Yoko merapatkan jaketnya, meski udara di negara ini dengan Jepang sangat berbeda, Yoko tetap tidak bisa mengubah kebiasaannya menggunakan baju berlengan panjang semudah itu. Yoko memakai kacamata hitamnya seperti biasa. Ia tak ingin semua orang melihat matanya yang sangat tipis itu semakin menipis akibat cahaya mentari. Yoko pun memulai perjalanannya.

~…~…~…~

Shibafu dan Yutori duduk di sudut restouran yang memiliki nama yang sama dengan rumah produksi mereka, Origami. Yutori mengetuk jari-jemarinya seraya menunggu Yoko yang kabarnya sedang berkeliling di sekitar pasar dadakan. Menurut salah satu pelayan yang Shibafu tanyakan, pasar tersebut memanglah pasar yang ada secara tiba-tiba dan menghilang juga tiba-tiba. Bukan dalam arti para penjual dan barang dagangannya adalah hantu, namun tempat berjualan mereka memang selalu berpindah-pindah. Penduduk biasa menyebutnya pasar kaget. Shibafu menghela nafas lega ketika sang pelayan berambut semi panjang yang menjelaskan mengenai maksud dari pasar kaget yang awalnya ia kira pasar hantu itu. Yoko membuka pintu restouran dan terdengar suara bergemerincing kecil. Ia menyapa seorang pelayan dengan bahasa inggris lalu segera menghampiri Yutori dan Shibafu. Yutori memandang Yoko, Yoko hanya menggaruk kepalanya.

"Kau selalu saja pergi di pagi hari seperti ini. Aku tahu, perbedaan waktu di negara ini membuatmu mengalami jetlag sehingga gak bisa tidur kan?" Ucap Yutori dengan sedikit nada kesal. Yoko hanya menggaruk kepalanya lagi.

"Sudahlah Yutori-sensei. Tindakan Yoko-sensei juga bagus kok, seandainya kita semua berjalan-jalan ke daerah yang tidak bisa kita kenali, Yoko-sensei pasti akan cepat menemukan jalan pulang. Tapi Yoko-sensei juga perlu berhati-hati, ini kan bukan negara kita, kita tidak tahu dengan kebiasaan dan sikap orang-orang di negara ini. Syukur jika orang yang kita temui adalah orang baik, kalau orang jahat? Aku tak ingin Yoko-sensei jadi terluka." ucap Shibafu menengahi pembicaraan kedua seniornya.

Sejak awal bergabung, Shibafu selalu berusaha untuk bersikap netral pada kedua orang tersebut. Meskipun ia sempat dimusuhi oleh Yoko yang menurut Yoko sendiri, Shibafu lebih berpihak pada Yutori. Shibafu memang sempat merasa, jika keberadaan ialah yang menjadi perusak hubungan kedua senionya itu. Tapi, hingga saat ini Shibafu lebih memilih untuk mencoba tetap bersikap netral pada kedua senior yang dihormatinya itu.

"Iya-iya... terserah padamu saja, Shibafu-san." Ucap Yoko lalu melirik ke kanan ke kiri. "Kalian belum pesan makanan?"

"Belum." Ucap Shibafu. Yutori menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan.

"Kau mau pesan makanan atau memang ingin bertemu dengan pelayan itu?" Tanya Yutori dengan nada jahil. Yoko memandang Yutori tajam. Shibafu mengangkat tangannya mencoba menenangkan kedua orang itu.

~…~…~…~

K's bersama Matsu dan Rapbit sedang melihat-lihat brosur-brosur apartemen yang mereka terima ketika sedang berbelanja di pusat perbelanjaan. Sebagai orang asing di negeri ini, mereka memang tidak terlalu tertarik untuk membeli apartemen. Namun, mereka tak memungkiri, jika mereka merasa perlu untuk membeli sebuah apartemen untuk tempat tinggal mereka di negara ini untuk sementara. lagipula, mereka tidak perlu mengurus check in dan check out seperti di hotel.

"Sepertinya menyewa dua buah apartemen lebih murah daripada menyewa lima kamar hotel." ujar AO sembari menimbang-nimbang. Dyes memandang AO yang sepertinya tertarik dengan salah satu apartemen yang ada di dekat hotel. saat ini mereka sedang berjalan menuju restouran tempat pertama mereka datang ke negara ini.

"Kita ada berapa orang?"

"13 orang. Kamar Orgment dan Fake Type." ucap AO sembari melirik K's yang terlihat tidak setuju dengan pembagian AO.

"Klo 13 ada yang 7 ada yang 6 orang donk!" ucap K's.

"K's dan Romonosov bersama Fake type mau?" Tanya Matsu mencoba menengahi. Romonosov mengangguk setuju, K's menghela nafas panjang.

"Kita rundingkan dulu dengan MaxbeTozaikaido..., ren." Ucapan K's terhenti ketika ia melihat orang-orang yang tadi ia bicarakan di salah satu sudut restouran yang baru mereka masuki. Mereka mendekati ketiga orang itu dengan perlahan dan mencoba mengambil tempat disudut mati ketiganya.

"Jadi kau kecewa karena tidak ada pelayan itu Yoko?"

"Siapa yang bilang kecewa!? Kita kan masih dilayani oleh pelayan lain!" bentak Yoko seraya memalingkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Yoko-sensei..., sejujurnya, Yoko-sensei tertarik dengan pelayan itu kan? Kenapa Yoko-sensei tidak mengaku saja? Tertarik bukan berarti suka, kan?"

"Jangan ikut memojokkanku."

"A, aku hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dipikiranku... jangan marah lagi Yoko-sensei... maafkan aku..." Shibafu menunjukkan wajah sedihnya seraya menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoko. Yoko memandang Shibafu seraya mengangguk-angguk.

"Iya.., aku hanya bercanda." Yoko memalingkan wajahnya dan terdiam memandang arah pandangannya sekarang. Yutori dan Shibafu ikut memandang ke arah Yoko memandang. K's keluar dari persembunyiannya dan berdeham mengembalikan wibawanya. Di belakangnya terlihat anggota Origami Ent. Inc. dan Fake Type. Yoko menyipitkan matanya di balik kacamata hitamnya. Shibafu dan Yutori juga melakukan hal yang sama, seolah meminta penjelasan.

~…~…~…~

"Jadi kalian memutuskan untuk tinggal di apartemen? Baiklah, akan aku tempatkan satu sampai dua orang penerjemah untuk masing-masing kamar. Tenang saja, kalau kalian tidak mau, saya akan meminta orang-orang itu untuk menempati kamar lain. Iya, kalian tenang saja." Ucap salah satu produser tv melalui sambungan telepon hotel.

K's menggunakan tangannya untuk menandai bahwa ia berhasil meyakinkan producer tv sekaligus pemodal mereka. K's kembali berbicara dengan produser tvnya itu untuk beberapa saat. Yoko melirik Yutori dan Shibafu yang keduanya tiba-tiba saja menggenggam kedua tangan Yoko erat, seolah berkata MaxbeTozaikaidoren tidak boleh terpisah hanya karena kamar apartemen. Matsu menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah ketiga orang itu.

"Karena MaxbeTozaikaidoren, Incubus, dan Fake Type tidak bisa dipisahkan jadi pembagiannya harus bagaimana?" Tanya Matsu saat mereka sedang berunding di kamar Hotel yang ditempati FakeType dan RBB itu. Uttenkekkou terlihat tidak setuju dengan perkataan Matsu.

"RainyBlueBell masih bisa dikatakan Fake Type kan?" Ucap Uttenkekkou.

"Rainy Blue Bell ditambah Iwasaki-san jadi empat orang sama seperti kalian. Coro-san, Matsu-san, Rapbit-san dan Romonosov-kun. Kalau mau berenam tambah Incubus. Bertujuh tambah MaxbeTozaikaidoren. Jadi, kalian berlima pilih kamar yang mana!" ujar Bell memberi masukan. Rapbit mengangguk-angguk setelah mencoba menghitung.

"Ide bagus Rainy, Bell. Jadi, siapa yg mau bersama MaxbeTozaikaidoren? Dan siapa yg mau bersama Incubus?"

"Kalau aku pribadi pengennya bareng MaxbeTozaikaidoren." Ucap Romonosov. "Maxbet termasuk anggota pertama Orgment, hanya dengan bertambahnya Shibafu, aku rasa tidak masalah." Lanjutnya.

"Aku ini tambahan, ya?" Shibafu menunjukkan wajah meweknya itu.

"Tambahan atau bukan, kau anggota Orgment sekarang..." ucap Yoko. Yutori tersenyum dan mengelus kepala Yoko.

"Ciee yang lagi jatuh cinta, pikirannya langsung jernih... Jatuh cinta pada siapa nih?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan perkataanmu itu Yutori-san?" tanya Yoko.

"Kalimat Yutori-sensei kok terdengar ambigu?" Tanya Shibafu mencoba menambahkan. Yutori memandang kedua temannya itu. "Seolah-olah Yutori-sensei cemburu kalau Yoko suka pada pelayan itu."

"Siapa yg cemburu! Da, dari dulu aku memang tidak terlalu bisa ngomong kan?!" Yutori memalingkan wajahnya dan melipat tangannya. Yoko menghela nafas.

"Iya, iya..."

"Atau Incubus dan MaxbeTozaikaidoren beli kamar sendiri saja?" Ucap Arukyo sembari memandang Nazuna berbinar.

"Lihat promo ini! Beli tiga kamar gratis satu kamar selama setahun!" Nazuna memperlihatkan sebuah brosur pada K's dan AO.

"Wuah... promo yg hebat. Kalau masih tersisa kita ambil ini saja! Jadi, kau tak perlu khawatir dengan adanya ulah incubus, Kezu-san." komentar AO seraya membenarkan topinya. K's memalingkan mukanya yang secara tidak langsung menyetujui ide incubus itu.


	3. Chapter 3

Yoko kini duduk di restouran Origami sendirian, ditemani dengan secangkir kopi hangat dan semangkuk Yogurt kesukaannya. Seperti biasanya, sehabis konser, Yoko pergi sendirian ke restouran ini. Ia ingin melepas rasa lelah dengan melihat wajah Elena yang (juga) terlihat lelah bekerja, mengantarkan pesanan dari suatu meja ke meja lainnya, menjaga kasir dan sesekali terlihat membersihkan lantai yang basah akibat minuman yang tumpah. Tugas utama Elena adalah Barista bidang kopi. namun karena akhir-akhir ini kopi kurang diminati, Elena bekerja secara tak tentu selama ia tidak mendapat pesanan kopi. Yoko menghirup aroma kopi yang hangat buatan Elena.

"Tumben datang sendirian?" Tanya Elena dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih sangat terbatas. Yoko tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, semua orang sedang sibuk dengan program acara baru dan rencana membeli apartemen. Karena fisikku termasuk agak lemah, aku dipaksa untuk tidak ikut dalam kesibukan itu. Duduk saja Erena-chan, temani aku jika kau sedang tidak ada kerjaan." Jawab Yoko sekaligus menawarkan Elena untuk duduk. Elena duduk dengan ragu, ia memandang ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Kemarin kau tidak datang?"

"Hari minggu di minggu ketiga aku memang libur." Yoko menggaruk kepala belakangnya. Baru kali ini dia mengajak bicara pada orang lain, biasanya Yoko hanya mendengarkan dan sesekali menimpali ucapan teman-temannya. Kekakuan pun muncul. Elena terlihat sibuk mengusap tangannya sementara Yoko mulai memakan yogurt padat yang disediakan Elena tadi.

"Aku dan temanku sepertinya akan pindah ke apartemen yang ada didekat hotel. Apartemen Teraga." Ucap Yoko mencoba memecah kekakuan dengan menceritakan pengalamannya sekaligus mencoba mendalami bahasa ibu Elena. Elena terlihat tertarik dengan ucapan Yoko. Yoko tersenyum. "Awalnya kami hanya ingin membeli dua. Karena suatu hal, pada akhirnya kami memesan empat kamar."

"Eh? Apa karena bonus potongan harga?" tanya Elena yang juga mencoba mendalami bahasa ibu Yoko.

"Itu salah satunya. Alasan kedua, tidak ada yang mau tidur bareng Incubus. Kalau hanya pesan tiga kamar akan membuat K's merasa cemburu. Lagipula, promonya adalah beli 3 kamar dapat satu kamar gratis setahun. Aku dan Tozaikaidoren ditambah Romonosov menjadi satu kamar. Kamar yang gratis ternyata kecil, sangat pas untuk Incubus yang hanya berdua." Jelas Yoko.

"Kalau boleh tahu kamar nomor berapa? Sebenarnya, aku juga penghuni apartemen Telaga itu." Yoko terkejut dengan ucapan Elena. Elena memalingkan wajahnya malu mengakui tempat tinggalnya itu.

"Kalau aku sih..., 537. K's 536. Fake Type 535. Incubus 538. Erena-chan?" Elena terlihat terkejut sesaat ketika Yoko khirnya bertanya mengenai nomor kamarnya. Elena kembali memandang wajah Yoko.

"713. Aku masih diatasnya lagi." Ucap Elena sambil tertawa kecil dan wajah merona. Yoko memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona.

"Ka, kapan-kapan mampir saja ke tempat kami." Elena menghentikan tawanya lalu memandang Yoko, ia tersenyum kecil lalu menggeleng.

"Kalau sempat." Yoko terlihat sedikit kecewa, tapi ia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraannya ke hal yang lain. Yoko terlihat senang malam itu.

~…~…~…~

"Apaaa?!" Pekik Yoko dalam bahasa ibunya ketika ia mendengar program baru yang dicanangkan salah satu stasiun ternama di negara tersebut. Yoko sejak awal memang tidak tertarik dengan perempuan-perempuan asli negara tersebut, selain Elena. Jadi, wajar jika ia terkejut ketika mereka akan memilih dan semacam mengaudisi gadis-gadis muda untuk datang ke negara Jepang.

"Berharap saja pelayan itu ikut." Bisik Yutori. Yoko cemberut dan menggeleng.

"Erena-chan, sibuk. Ia tidak punya waktu untuk ikut acara seperti ini. Untuk mampir ke kamar kita saja gak bisa." ucap Yoko kecewa.

"Jadi namanya Erena... wah, kau sudah mulai mendekatinya ya? Bahkan kau tau rumahnya." Yoko tersentak lalu menggeleng keras.

"Di, dia kan pernah bertugas sebagai kasir. Namanya kan tertera. Ke, kemarin aku cerita soal kita yang akan pindah ke apartemen. Ternyata dia juga tinggal di apartemen itu."

"Tapi bisa saja itu nama pelayan sebelumnya. Kau pasti bertanya, mumumu..."

"E, enggak!" Yoko terus menolak pernyataan Yutori. Shibafu hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua seniornya itu.

"Menyenangkan sekali. Yoko-sensei, ajarkan trik untuk mendekati perempuan donk." Ucap Shibafu. Yoko memandang Shibafu.

"Kau mau mendekati Erena-chan juga?!" tanya Yoko dengan nada sedikit sinis. Shibafu menggeleng.

"Memang pelayan, tapi bukan dia. uhm..., jadi Yoko-sensei memang mengakui kalau sensei memang sedang mendekati Erena-chan." Shibafu tertawa kecil melihat Yoko yang terlihat gelagapan menghadapi pernyataan Shibafu. Yutori akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar penyangkalan Yoko.

~…~…~…~

Yoko memutar matanya. Beruntung ia mengenakan kacamata hitam sehingga kamera televisi tidak menyorot ketika ia sedang memutar matanya. Yoko memang tidak suka dengan perempuan-perempuan kegatelan yang bahkan mendekati K's. Kalau perempuan itu tahu K's sudah punya anak perempuan yang sebentar lagi akan masuk sekolah, mereka pasti akan menjauh satu persatu. Yoko memandang kertas berisi profil perempuan yang saat ini sedang menunjukkan kemampuannya. Ia berbeda dengan Yutori, Shibafu, Matsu, dan yang lainnya. Yoko menyukai perempuan yang bersikap apa adanya. Kalau ia tak bisa masak, ia akan mengaku ia tidak bisa masak, bukannya mengaku bisa namun menyediakan makanan yang tak layak konsumsi. Yoko tidak ingin perempuan seperti Yamato Nadeshiko yang sempurna, yang ia inginkan hanya kesederhanaan.

Seperti Elena yang menunjukkan keahliannya membuat kopi hangat yang enak, namun selalu mengaku jika ia tidak bisa memasak, dan pada kenyataannya memang seperti itu. Yoko jadi ingat ketika ia masuk ke ruang staff secara diam-diam, dan melihat Elena yang terlihat kesulitan untuk membalik ayam goreng krispi yang sudah setengah matang. Ketika ditanya pun Elena mengaku ia memang tidak bisa memasak. Yoko memang belum pernah mengendap-endap masuk ke kamar milik Elena yang hanya dua lantai di atasnya, tapi ia percaya ketika Elena mengaku ia tidak bisa merapikan kamarnya, selain menyapu dan mengepel. Yoko menutup mulutnya dengan tangan sembari tertawa kecil mengingat percakapannya dengan Elena sepulang konser beberapa waktu lalu. Yoko menghela nafas setelah menahan tawa. Yoko kembali melihat atraksi perempuan itu lalu menutup mulut dan memegang perutnya.

"Kenapa Yoko? Kau terlihat mual." Tanya Matsu. Yoko membuka tangannya lalu menggeleng dan tersenyum lemah. Sedikit berpura-pura agar ia mendapat izin ke toilet di tengah siaran langsung seperti ini. Yoko memasuki toilet di temani oleh Yutori.

"Kau benar-benar membenci perempuan-perempuan seperti itu Yoko? Bertahanlah, kita harus menguji dengan benar lho."

"Aku tahu, Yutori-san. Entah kenapa aku jadi ingin bertemu atau mungkin meminum kopi hangat buatannya saat aku sedang menjuri seperti ini." Ucap Yoko seraya mencuci mukanya. Yutori tersenyum kecil.

'Sudah aku duga sejak awal. Erena-chan memang tipe perempuan idaman Yoko.' batin Yutori. "Pesan antar saja. Yah tapi mungkin kopi buatannya akan menjadi dingin."

"Karena itulah, aku ingin segera mengakhiri acara ini."

~…~…~…~

Yoko melepas kacamata hitamnya, aroma makanan dan minuman yang menguar di dalam restouran origami itu membuatnya sedikit lebih rileks. Yoko melirik Yutori yang duduk di ruangan khusus merokok dari jendela di sampingnya. Melihat Yutori dan Shibafu merokok dengan leluasa di sana membuat Yoko terkadang iri pada mereka. Yoko menarik nafasnya dan menyandarkan kepalanya ke jendela itu seraya memejamkan matanya, mencoba menghilangkan pikirannya untuk ikut merokok di sana. Selain ia akan sakit lagi, kedua orang itu pasti akan memarahinya habis-habisan! Yoko tersenyum ketika menghirup aroma teh hijau yang dipesannya. Ia membuka mata dan melihat Elena yang sedang meletakan teh hijaunya. Yoko menundukkan kepalanya menghirup aromanya sejenak dan baru akan meminumnya ketika....

"Ano..., anda Artis ya?" Pertanyaan Elena membuat Yoko mendongakkan kepalanya dari secangkir teh hijau hangat buatan Elena. Elena terlihat gugup seraya menatap ke arah lain, tangannya saling mengusap. "Sa, saat aku libur, aku sempat melihat anda di salah satu stasiun TV."

"Begitulah. Maaf sudah bohong waktu itu..., Apa kau jadi tidak ingin menemaniku lagi? atau atasanmu melarangmu? Aku akan membayar lebih ke atasanmu." Elena terlihat panik, ia mengangkat tangannya seraya mengoyang-goyangkan tangannya.

"Ti, tidak..., a, atasanku malah memintaku untuk terus menemanimu... dan bu, bukannya aku tak mau menemanimu..., tapi...." Elena kembali mengusap tangannya. Ia melirik ke kanan ke kiri lalu menunduk. Yoko menghela nafas, ia meminum teh hijaunya sejenak. Yoko meletakkan salah satu tangannya di atas kedua tangan Elena yang sedang saling mengusap.

"Kau takut dengan media?"

"Dan juga penggemarmu. A, aku takut mereka akan salah paham. A, aku juga benci kamera." Ucap Elena ragu. Yoko tertawa kecil, ini jugalah yang membuat Yoko terpukau pada Elena. Kejujuran dari bibir mungil nan ranum itu membayangi pikirannya. Yoko melirik foto semua pegawai yang terpajang di dinding sebelah kirinya, memang tidak terlihat jelas, karena tersembunyi, itupun sudah di tarik oleh dua orang temannya, tapi ia melihat foto Elena yang terlihat takut dengan kamera.

"Yah, pojok restouran ini adalah salah satu tempat yang aman dari serbuan media, untukku." Yoko mengelus punggung tangan Elena.

"Setidaknya sampai tadi siang." Gumam Elena lalu berdiri dan pamit ketika ia melihat ada pelanggan yang ingin memesan.

'Sampai tadi siang?'

~...~...~...~

Pagi itu, Yoko mendapat jawaban atas pertanyaannya pada Elena yg belum sempat ia utarakan. Yoko menghela nafas melihat sebuah acara selebriti yang sedang meliput restouran favoritnya itu. Yoko bahkan dapat melihat Elena yang sedikit kejar-kejaran dengan arah sorot kamera. Elena bahkan sampai masuk ke ruang staff dan tidak keluar lagi ketika kamera sempat menangkap sebagian rupanya yang rupawan, hingga stasiun televisi itu berhenti meliput isi restouran. Mungkin itu sebabnya, Elena akhirnya menanyai status ke-artisannya kemarin malam. Yoko kembali menghela nafas, ia berjalan ke beranda luar untuk menikmati semilir angin yang menerpa.

"Akhirnya kau bisa berhenti merokok juga, ya, Yoko." Ucap Yutori seraya menghisap rokoknya. Ia menarik jaket yang menyelimutinya. Yoko terdiam sesaat memandang Yutori yang sedang merokok.

"Aku pikir kau juga akan berhenti, Yutori-san..., setidaknya hingga aku melihatmu kemarin di ruangan khusus perokok."

"Yah, ini karena udara semalam cukup dingin, pagi ini pun begitu. Kalau aku tidak dingin, aku tidak pernah merokok lagi. Di negara ini tidak ada pachinko, bir saja banyak yang tidak asli. Aku kekurangan hiburan." Yoko mengangguk mengiyakan, ia bahkan memakai jaket tipis dengan jaket kedua yang tebal, tidak seperti kemarin ketika ia hanya mengenakan selembar sweater. Yoko mendekati Yutori yang duduk di pojok beranda.

"Negara ini kan berbeda dengan Jepang, Yutori-san. Meski masih Asia, tapi budaya mereka masih lebih kental daripada di tempat kita. Budaya minum dan berjudi sepertinya bukan budaya asli dari negara ini, memang ada yang melakukannya, tapi itu hanya segelintir orang." Ucap Yoko seraya mendudukan diri. Ia mengambil satu puntung rokok milik Yutori dari kotaknya lalu mengamatinya. "kalau aku tidak masuk rumah sakit lagi, aku ingin menghisap sebatang ini saja."

"Jangan, Yoko. Aku tak ingin kau masuk rumah sakit lagi." Yutori segera mengambil puntung rokok di tangan Yoko lalu memasukkan kembali ke bungkus rokoknya. Yoko hanya tersenyum.

"Erena-chan sepertinya takut jika harus menemuiku lagi." Ucap Yoko.

"Karena liputan dadakan di restouran tempatnya bekerja? Bukannya ia harus senang karena itu artinya restourannya akan terkenal."

"Dia bilang dia benci kamera. Waktu itu, Yutori-san sempat bertanya kalau fotonya tidak ada di barisan pelayan? Sebenarnya ada, tapi tersembunyi. Di sana terlihat ekspresi takut yang sangat kentara dari wajah anak itu." ujar Yoko sembari mengambil puntung rokok yang dihisap Yutori. Yoko menghisap rokok Yutori sekali, lalu menghembuskannya.

"Hei, aku gak mau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi."

"Biarkan aku tenang sejenak, Yutori-san. Aku punya firasat buruk mengenai hal ini."

"Hal buruk pada Erena-chan?"

"Tepat sekali."

~…~…~…~

Yoko menghela nafas, ini sudah batang rokok ketiga yang ia hisap selama sehari ini. Matsu, K's, dan Rapbit segera datang ketika Shibafu meminta bantuan mereka untuk menghentikan Yoko, selain karena Yutori yang bersikap tak acuh pada Yoko dan Romonosov yang sedang keluar, Shibafu ingin membeli obat untuk mencegah Yoko kambuh dari penyakitnya. Ucapan Matsu dan K's yang khawatir dan meminta Yoko untuk menghentikan konsumsi rokoknya itu tak digubris oleh Yoko. Rapbit bahkan menyediakan berbagai makanan sehat yang sesungguhnya tidak disukai Yoko. Yutori yang merasa sudah cukup ia mendiamkan adiknya itu segera mendekati Yoko dan juga mengambil rokok yang dihisap Yoko. Yoko mengangkat kepalanya yang langsung ditepuk dan diusap pelan oleh Yutori.

"Yutori-san...."

"Aku merokok di beranda agar kau tidak ikut merokok, baka! Aku juga mengizinkanmu merokok satu batang untuk mengusir ketakutanmu, tapi bukan tiga batang seperti ini! Sekarang bersihkan mulutmu dan makan makanan yang dibuat Rapbit-san untukmu. Setelah itu, minum obat yang dibelikan Shibafu. Shibafu sedang membeli obat untukmu!"

"Aku habiskan yang satu itu saja Yutori-san."

"Tidak! Kami tidak mau kau masuk rumah sakit lagi! Selain karena biaya, kita tidak tahu kualitas dokter di negara ini!" Yoko cemberut mendengar penjelasan Yutori. Ia tetap tak bergeming dan kini terus menatap beranda. Yutori mematikan rokok yang ada di tangannya lalu menarik kepala Yoko ke bahunya. "Kau itu sudah seperti adikku, bodoh. Aku gak mau adikku menjadi sakit."

Shibafu yang baru saja pulang segera melepas sepatunya dan meletakan obat yang baru saja dibelinya di kursi dekat beranda. Ia melihat kedua seniornya itu sembari terkikik geli. Di sampingnya K's dan Matsu hanya bisa mematung sembari saling menatap. Shibafu melirik K's dan Matsu.

"Mereka sudah seperti pasangan homo. Meski gak separah Incubus." Ucap K's sembari berbisik supaya MAXBET tidak mendengarnya. Shibafu kembali terkikik kecil.

"Tapi, keadaan Yoko terlihat semakin parah. Lihat...." ucap Matsu ketika kepala Yoko jatuh di bahu Yutori. Shibafu yang terkejut segera menghampiri MAXBET.

"Yoko-sensei kenapa?" Tanya Shibafu dengan wajah sedih. Yutori menempelkan telunjuknya di bibirnya, meminta Shibafu untuk diam. Shibafu memandang wajah Yoko yang sudah terpejam. Kulit putihnya terlihat bersinar ketika terkena sinar matahari siang itu.


	4. Chapter 4

Yoko menyalakan lampu di kamar apartemennya. Sebuah catatan kecil terselip di samping saklar lampu itu. 'Istirahatlah, Yoko. Banyak minum air dan makan makanan yang sudah di siapkan Rapbit. Aku sudah pernah bilang kalo aku tidak mau kau sakit.' Yoko mengambil catatan itu lalu berjalan menuju ruang makan. Disana sudah tersedia berbagai makanan yang sangat tidak ia sukai-tapi apa boleh buat. Yoko menyalakan Iphonenya dan mulai mengetik sesuatu. ia meletakannya dan mulai memakan makanannya. Getaran Iphonenya membuat Yoko mengangkat ponsel itu dan menjawab panggilannya.

"Moshi-moshi?"

"Kau sudah bangun, Yoko-sensei? Sudah makan kan?"

"Kalau aku belum bangun aku tidak akan menjawab panggilanmu Shibafu. Ini aku lagi makan."

"Setelah makan, Yoko-sensei minum obat, ya. Obatnya ada di bawah bantal Yoko-san tadi."

"Ha? Aku tidak sakit untuk apa aku minum obat?"

"Yoko-sensei..., Yutori-sensei bisa marah kalau aku tidak memberitahumu soal obat itu. Dan pasti akan marah juga kalau Yoko-sensei tidak meminum obatnya!" Yoko memutar-mutar sumpitnya.

"Baiklah Shi...."

"Yoko!" Yoko mengernyitkan keningnya kenapa tiba-tiba suara Yutori yang muncul. Desahan nafas yang masih belum teratur membuat Yoko yakin, Yutori pasti berlari dan langsung merebut ponsel milik Shibafu itu. "Awas kalau kau coba-coba mencurangiku. Aku bisa tahu kau minum obat atau tidak!"

"Iya, kakak..., aku tidak akan meminum obatnya."

"Hei!" Yoko tertawa kecil mendengar reaksi Yutori. Yutori mendengus mendengar tawa Yoko. "Aku khawatir padamu Yoko."

"Iya aku mengerti. Setelah ini aku pamit ke tempat Erena-chan, ya."

"..., Dasar..., setelah persiapan konser selesai, aku juga akan ke sana, menjemputmu!"

~…~…~…~

Elena tertawa kecil mendengar perkataan Yoko mengenai kejadian tadi siang. Yoko merasa lega sekaligus senang karena melihat keadaan perempuan manis itu dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Yoko meminum segelas Americano hangat seraya menunggu tawa Elena mereda. Yoko memandang langit sore, menandakan sebentar lagi ia harus berangkat menuju tempat manggungnya. Mungkin Yutori akan datang menjemput seperti janjinya.

"Tapi, aku setuju dengan kakakmu itu, rokok tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Meski dia merokok juga."

"Kau tidak suka?" Tanya Yoko pada Elena. Elena mengangguk kecil. Wajahnya terlihat pucat.

"Aku tidak kuat asap rokok. Aku bisa terbatuk-batuk terus. Karena itu juga, aku jarang melayani pelanggan di ruangan khusus perokok." Yoko memandang Elena, ia jadi merasa yakin dengan perkataan Elena hanya dengan melihat tingkahnya. Elena mengusap punggung tangan kanannya, saat itulah Yoko melihat sesuatu yang berbeda dengan Elena.

"Kenapa hari ini kau mengenakan sweater? Bukankah sekarang sudah hangat?"

"A, ah... ta, tadi..." Elena terlihat tidak bisa menjawab. Ia gelagapan seraya merapatkan sweaternya. Yoko menarik salah satu tangan Elena lalu menyingkap sweaternya. Elena terlihat panik saat Yoko melihat perban yang membalut tangan Elena. "A, aku tidak sengaja memecahkan gelas."

"Pecahan gelas tidak akan sampai di lengan seperti ini. Pasti ada yang menjahatimu!" Yoko memandang mata Elena. Feelingnya yang mengatakan jika Elena sedang tidak baik-baik saja terbukti tepat. Elena menunduk perlahan. Yoko melirik beberapa pegawai perempuan lain. Ada beberapa orang yang juga mengenakan sweater, entah karena kedinginan, atau memang menyembunyikan sesuatu seperti Elena.

"Sa, saya harus kembali bekerja." Ucap Elena lalu berdiri. Yoko tetap menggenggam tangan Elena, menahannya untuk pergi.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu? Ceritakan padaku, sekarang!"

~…~…~…~

Yoko memandang perempuan-perempuan itu dengan muak. Wajah mereka yang terpoles make up tebal, pakaian yang mewah, senyum kepura-puraan membuat Yoko ingin muntah. Apalagi, setelah mendengar perkataan Elena hingga perempuan polos itu terisak ketika menceritakannya. Yoko ingin sekali mencekik iblis-iblis bertopeng malaikat itu. Seandainya bukan karena nama baik Origami Entertainment, Yoko pasti sudah melaksanakan niatnya meski dengan konsekuensi yang cukup berat.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang penampilan mereka Yoko-san?" Tanya seorang pembawa acara dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih terbata-bata.

"Menjijikan." Ucap Yoko. Yutori segera menggenggam tangan Yoko.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu."

"Yutori-san kan tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan!" Bentak Yoko lalu berjalan menuju toilet. Beruntung, selain produser tv dan pembawa acaranya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti apa yang dikatakan Yoko. Pembawa acara itu mengusap keringat yang mengalir di pelipisnya dengan canggung.

Shibafu menghampiri salah satu gurunya itu yang saat ini sedang muntah di kamar mandi. Shibafu mengelus punggung gurunya itu, mencoba membantu Yoko menghentikan muntahannya. Yoko menyeka mulutnya sebelum menegakkan dirinya dan memandang Shibafu. Shibafu terlihat cemas melihat wajah gurunya itu yang mulai memucat. "Sensei...."

"Maaf, Shibafu. Aku masih terbawa emosi. Tadi sore, aku tahu perempuan-perempuan itu telah menganiaya Elena-chan dan beberapa pelayan lainnya. Perempuan-perempuan itu tidak layak pergi ke tempat kita!" Ucap Yoko. Shibafu mengeluarkan sebuah obat dari sakunya lalu memberikannya pada Yoko.

"Kasihan Erena-chan dan yang lainnya...." ucap Shibafu. Yoko menghela nafas berat ketika Shibafu mengucapkannya sekaligus memberinya obat penurun gula darah.

"Aku masih bingung dengan kesalahan mereka. Apa salahnya? Mereka kan hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan mereka, yang secara kebetulan harus melayani kita."

"Sudah, tenanglah Yoko-sensei. Besok mungkin akan lebih baik. Sekarang minum ini dulu sensei."

~…~…~…~

Elena tersenyum kecil memandang Yoko yang duduk sembari menjaga tas milik Yutori dan Shibafu. Elena membawakan secangkir Americano, Latte, dan Cappucino untuk mereka bertiga. Yoko ikut tersenyum melihat Elena. Elena meletakan Cappucino di meja depan tas Yutori dan Latte di meja depan tas Shibafu.

"Lukamu sudah sembuh?" Tanya Yoko. Elena mengangguk kecil seraya meletakkan secangkir Ameriano di depan Yoko. Elena baru saja akan kembali bekerja ketika Yoko melihat salah satu finalis perempuan dalam acara kemarin malam dan seorang kameramen yang datang ke dalam restouran itu. Yoko segera menarik tangan Elena dan memaksanya duduk di sampingnya.

"Tu, tuan...." Elena menutup sebagian wajahnya ketika ia menyadari maksud tindakan Yoko. Yoko menyampirkan jaketnya di bahu Elena. Ia lalu membuka dan mengambil topi coklatnya dari tas kecilnya, ia melipat rambut Elena lalu memakainkan topi itu. Yoko mengelus punggungnya. Yutori dan Shibafu yang baru saja selesai dari toilet memandang Yoko dan Elena. Yutori tersenyum kecil.

"Mumumu, hati-hati terkena kasus sekuhara Yoko." Ucap Yutori. Shibafu ikut tertawa jahil.

"Kalau bukan karena kamera.... kasihan Erena-chan nanti tersorot." ucap Yoko seraya bertukar tempat duduk. Elena memandang Yoko seraya tersenyum kecil. Elena mengusap tangannya seraya memandang keluar jendela. Wajahnya sedikit merona. Yutori tertawa kecil melihat rona kecil di bawah topi yang dikenakannya.

"Mumumu, Erena-chan kenapa mukamu memerah?" Tanya Yutori. Elena terlihat gelagapan menghadapi Yutori yang semakin gencar menggoda Elena. Yoko memandang Yutori dengan tatapan kesal.

"Yoko-sensei cemburu sama siapa? Erena-chan atau Yutori-sensei?"

"A, apa maksudmu Shibafu!?" Yoko melempar bantal duduk ke arah Shibafu yang tertawa puas.


	5. Chapter 5

Sejak pagi, Yoko mengikuti Elena ke manapun ia pergi, kecuali ke toilet. Elena mengaruk pipinya dengan telunjuknya ketika melihat Yoko menunggunya di depan toilet. Elena menundukkan kepalanya melihat wajah Yoko yang balas memandangnya dengan tatapan meminta. Elena memutuskan pandangan mereka, wajahnya merona, ia segera berjalan ke arah kasir. Yoko mengikutinya dan memandangi Elena. Elena yang sedikit risih segera menarik Yoko menuju tempat Yutori dan Shibafu duduk.

"Yoko-san kenapa mengikutiku terus. Kalau ada inspeksi dadakan dari ka..., atasanku, aku bisa kena masalah."

"Habisnya kau tidak menjawab ajakanku. Ayolah Erena-chan... bolehkan, ya? Aku bayar beberapa kali lipat deh." Pinta Yoko. Elena mengusap tangannya, seraya melihat ke arah lain. "Aku janji kau tidak akan tertangkap kamera dari depan, deh."

"Me, meski off-air... pasti ada kamera...." ucap Elena. Yoko menghela nafasnya.

"Ditolak kencannya ya?" bisik Yutori pada Yoko. Yoko langsung menggunakan bahasa ibunya dengan nada yang cepat.

"Siapa yang kencan! Aku hanya ingin menunjukkan kesan kalau aku sudah ada yang punya, jadi perempuan sialan itu tidak akan mengganggu aku lagi." Elena memiringkan kepalanya mendengar ucapan Yoko yang sunggu cepat. Yutori tertawa kecil.

"Mumumu..., bukannya itu artinya sama saja? Kau emang mau kan?" Yoko memukul Yutori dengan bantal duduk di restouran itu. Yutori tertawa terbahak-bahak meskipun mendapat pukulan bantal itu. Elena semakin bingung dengan kedua orang artis dari luar negaranya itu. Yoko memandang Elena dengan pandangan memohon. Bahkan sampai melipat tangannya di depan wajahnya. Elena terlihat tidak berkutik.

"U, uu..., baiklah..., tapi, cuma sehari ya...." ucap Elena sebelum kembali bertugas akibat dipanggil temannya.

"Wah, akhirnya ajakan kencan Yoko-sensei berhasil." Ucap Shibafu.

"Siapa yang kencan?!" Yoko melempar bantak duduknya ke arah Shibafu. Tawa Yutori semakin kencang melihat Shibafu yang terkena di bagian wajahnya.

"Yu, Yutori-sensei...." rengek Shibafu ketika mendengar tawa Yutori. "Yoko-sensei berani mengajaknya, ya...."

"Kau mau mengajak dia juga?" Tanya Yoko.

"Bukan Erena-chan... tapi dia...." Shibafu menunjuk seorang perempuan dengan rambut sebahu. Perempuan itu sedang menghitung uang di kasir sembari berbicara dengan Elena.

"Ajak saja, Shibafu...." ucap Yutori seraya meminum teh hijaunya. Yoko mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Aku saja sudah mengajak perempuan berambut pendek itu."

"Secara kebetulan dia kan penggemar beratmu. Atau mungkin malah tidak kebetulan...." Ucap Yoko. Yutori memeluk Yoko dengan gemas.

"Bukannya Erena-chan juga penggemar sensei?" Tanya Shibafu. Yoko memandang Shibafu.

"Aku rasa enggak..., Erena-chan sepertinya tidak menyukai lagu-lagu bergenre keras seperti hip-hop dan rock."

~…~…~…~

Esoknya. Elena keluar dari lift apartemen dan melihat temannya yang berambut pendek itu sudah duduk di lobby tempat menunggu seraya meminum teh botolnya. Elena segera duduk di samping temannya itu.

"Jadi kau mengiyakan ajakannya?" Tanya temannya itu seraya membaca komiknya. Elena memalingkan wajahnya yang merona. Pakaiannya yang kasual dan terkesan tomboi itu menjadi terlihat tidak cocok di pakai Elena ketika wajahnya merona seperti itu. Rambut panjangnya yang diikat satu dengan pita biru besar itu melambai terkena angin air conditioner di hadapannya.

"Daripada suntuk di kamar juga. Lagipula kau sendiri juga kan, Ria? Kau menerima ajakan Yutori-san." Ria, perempuan berambut pendek dan berkacamata itu tersenyum sembari menaikkan kacamatanya. Ia menutup komiknya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tasnya

"Untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya aku bisa menonton konsernya secara langsung! Di ajak langsung oleh artisnya lagi!" Ucap Ria bersemangat. Elena memandang temannya yang juga memakai pakaian kasual itu dengan senyum manis. Sejak dulu, Ria memang sangat menggemari Yutori dan semua anggota Origami Entertainment. Bahkan, Rialah yang mengenalkan pada Elena mengenai mereka. Elena pun sebenarnya sudah tahu ketika mereka datang pertama kali ke restouran mereka, selain karena teriakan histeris Ria di ruang staff.

"Elena! Ria!" Ucap seorang perempuan yang terlihat berlari menuju ke tempat mereka.

"Tania!" Ucap Elena dan Ria bersamaan. Tania yang bertubuh sedikit lebih berisi dari kedua temannya itu tersenyum di depan lobby apartemen Telaga dan segera melanjutkan larinya menghampiri mereka. Sekedar informasi, Ria juga salah satu penghuni aparteman Telaga dengan nomor kamar 313, sedangkan Tania tinggal di rumah kecil bersama adiknya yang masih sekolah.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya Ria. Tania tersenyum saja ketika ia telah sampai di depan mereka berdua.

Shibafu adalah orang pertama yang turun dari lantai apartemennya. Ia segera menghampiri ketiga wanita pekerja restouran itu. Shibafu menggaruk kepala belakangnya seraya menyapa Tania. Tania juga terlihat canggung melihat kedatangan Shibafu. Elena menunduk menghormati kedatangan Shibafu. Ria ikut menunduk.

"Ah, Yutori-sensei dan Yoko-sensei sedang membeli sesuatu di kafetaria apartemen. I, itu kalau kalian mau menemui mereka." ucap Shibafu. Elena memandang Ria yang mengangguk kecil. Ria menarik Elena untuk berjalan menunjukkan tempat kafetaria. Meninggalkan Tania dan Shibafu. Ria berbalik di lorong dan menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibir Elena.

"Sejak kapan Tania dan Shibafu-san?" Tanya Elena. Ria menggeleng.

"Aku juga tidak tahu!"

"Kalian berdua kenapa ada di sini?" tanya Yutori seraya membawa kantung belanja. Di belakangnya, Yoko sedang melihat kantung belanjanya. Yoko mengangkat kepalanya dan tersenyum senang ketika melihat Elena benar-benar mau menemaninya. Ria menempelkan telunjuknya di depan bibirnya seraya menunjuk Shibafu dan Tania yang terlihat canggung ketika mereka bercakap-cakap. Yutori terkekeh kecil melihat keduanya.

~…~…~…~

Yoko tersenyum kecil ketika melihat ketakutan Elena. Elena bersembunyi di belakang Yoko ketika kamera menyorotnya. Ria dan Yutori tertawa melihat kedua pasangan itu. Yoko mengenakan kacamata hitamnya lalu melepas topi coklatnya, ia berbalik dan melepaskan pita biru yang mengikat rambut Elena. Yoko memakaikannya topinya pada Elena. Yoko merapikan rambut Elena sembari tersenyum. Wajah Elena sedikit merona ketika Yoko merapikan rambut dan topinya.

"Bagaimana? Tidak terlalu terlihat kan?" tanya Yoko sembari tersenyum. Elena ikut tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil.

"Kekasihmu, Yoko-san? Halo, siapa namamu?" Tanya pembawa acara itu. Elena terlihat panik dan kembali bersembunyi di belakang Yoko. Elena melirik Yoko yang menggaruk pipinya canggung.

"Cinta pada pandangan pertamanya Yoko." Ucap Yutori seraya tertawa kecil.

"Yutori-san!" Elena memandang Yoko yang ikut merona. Elena tersenyum dan mengangguk kecil. Elena merapatkan topinya.

"Na, namaku Elena... A, aku temannya." Yoko menatap Elena seraya tersenyum.

"Sudah berapa lama kalian menjadi kekasih?" Elena semakin gugup. Yoko mengelus pundaknya lalu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"A, aku ke toilet dulu!" Ucap Elena masuk ke dalam toilet sedikit terburu-buru. Yoko tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Elena.

"Kekasihmu lucu juga." Ucap si pembawa acara. Yoko hanya tersenyum dan berdiri. "Eh, mau kemana?"

"Ke toilet juga." Ucap Yoko lalu berjalan menuju toilet. Yoko menunggu di depan toilet Elena. Seorang perempuan terlihat keluar dari toilet dan menyapa Yoko. Yoko tidak membalasnya. Perempuan itu menghilang di balik tembok. Elena keluar dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang luar biasa, melebihi ketakutannya akan kamera. Yoko menggenggam tangan Elena yang segera menghindar ketika menyadari kehadiran Yoko. "Apa yang terjadi?"

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa..., a, aku mohon lepaskan." Tidak puas dengan jawaban Elena, Yoko menariknya dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Elena. Elena terlihat seperti akan menangis.

"Tidak mungkin tidak ada apa-apa..., wajahmu tidak bisa membohongiku. Katakan yang sejujurnya padaku, Erena-chan."

~…~…~…~

"Sepertinya Yoko sedang marah besar." Ucap Yutori ketika Yoko kembali seraya menggandeng Elena yang sedang menangis. Ria memandang Yutori yang segera menghampiri Yoko dan berbisik padanya. Yoko menarik nafas panjang lalu menatap Yutori tajaman mulai mendebatnya. Shibafu ikut menghampiri Yoko dan mencoba menghentikan perdebatan kecil antar anggota Maxbet itu.

"Sembari menunggu MaxbeTozaikaidoren, kami Fake Type dan RainyBell, akan membawakan satu lagu untuk kalian semua." ucap AO seraya mengalihkan perhatian penonton dari ketegangan yang terjadi akibat perdebatan kedua anggota Maxbet yang terdengar sampai ke depan panggung.

"Elena, kau kenapa?" Tanya Tania seraya menarik Elena sedikit menjauh dari kerumunan MaxbeTozaikaidoren. Ria mengelus rambut Elena mencoba menenangkannya. Elena tidak menjawab.

~…~…~…~

Yoko duduk di restouran dekat tempat konsernya seraya menatap Elena yang mulai memakan makanannya. Berbeda dengan yang lainnya yang berkumpul, Yoko memilih untuk mojok berdua dengan Elena. Yoko merapikan rambut Elena yang jatuh hampir masuk ke dalam makanan yang ia pesan. Elena menahan nafasnya ketika ia melihat Yoko merapikan rambutnya. Elena meletakan sumpit dan sendoknya lalu merapikan rambutnya sendiri.

"A, arigatou." Ucap Elena dengan bahasa Jepang yang masih terpatah-patah. Yoko mengangguk kecil.

"Maaf soal kejadian tadi. Kalau aku tidak membawamu, mungkin perempuan tadi tidak akan menganiyayamu." Ucap Yoko. Entah sejak kapan Yoko menyadari kalau ia mulai fasih berbicara dalam bahasa ibu Elena. Elena mengusap punggung tangannya.

"A, aku tidak apa..., aku selalu maafin Yoko-san kok." Ucap Elena. Yoko menggenggam tangan Elena.

"Kau terlalu baik Erena-chan. Besok kita jalan lagi, yuk. Kali ini gak ada kamera sama sekali deh!" Elena mengangkat kepalanya lalu mengangguk. Yoko tersenyum puas. "Ayo, dimakan lagi makanannya."


	6. Chapter 6

Yoko menunduk ketika duduk di hadapan seorang pemuda berambut hitam pendek yang tertata rapi. Di restouran tempat Elena bekerja saat ini, ternyata ada inspeksi mendadak dari sang atasan. Sepertinya ia batal mengajak Elena untuk pergi berjalan-jalan sore ini. Yoko memandang pemuda itu, merasa iri. Pemuda itu sepertinya menyukai Elena juga.

"Kau mau mengajaknya ke mana?" Tanya pemuda itu. Yoko menelan liurnya sejenak.

"Jalan-jalan sekitar taman dan mungkin akan makan malam di restouran yang ada di sekitar taman. Kalau pun tak ada aku akan mengantarkannya ke sebuah restouran." Yoko melirik pemuda itu yang menyipitkan matanya. Pemuda itu berdecih kecil.

"Aku tak tau apa maksudmu mendekati Elena. Tapi, kalau dia sampai terluka aku tak akan mengampunimu!" Ucap pemuda itu. Yoko mengangguk, aura permusuhan yang juga aura kepemimpinan dari pemuda itu yang memaksanya. Pemuda itu memandang kesungguhan di mata Yoko lalu berdiri dan menghampiri Elena yang terlihat sedih. Pemuda itu mengusap kepala Elena lalu berjalan menuju pintu ke luar restouran. Pemuda itu berhenti sejenak lalu berbalik memandang Yoko. "Kau boleh mengajak Elena pergi. Dengan syarat, Elena harus pulang sebelum jam 7 malam. Tanpa luka sekecil apapun."

Elena memandang pemuda itu seraya tersenyum dan menunduk. Yoko terlihat tidak percaya, tapi ia senang sekali dan segera berdiri dan menghampiri Elena. Elena menunduk malu. Yoko segera menyampirkan jaketnya dan juga topinya pada Elena lalu berjalan keluar restouran juga. Pemuda tadi masih tetap mengawasi mereka dari balik jendela mobil sebelum Yoko dan Elena duduk di mobil sewaan Yoko, dan melihat Yoko meminta Elena mengenakan sabuk pengaman. Mobil pemuda itu melaju setelah melihat hal itu.

"Maafin Kak Yohane, Yoko-san." Ucap Elena ketika melihat mobil milik pemuda itu melaju. Yoko mulai membuka peta.

"Tidak apa kok. Wajar jika atasanmu menyukai dirimu juga."

"Eh? Kak Yohane itu..."

"Ayo, sekarang kita mau kemana? Taman ini saja ya?" Potong Yoko seraya menunjuk sebuah taman bermain yang terkenal dan menjadi ikon di kota tempat Elena tinggal itu. Elena memandang Yoko sejenak lalu mengangguk kecil.

'Sepertinya Yoko-san salah paham mengenai kak Yohane....' batin Elena.

~…~…~…~

Yoko memutar matanya untuk kesekian kalinya. Meskipun kemarin ia sudah bersenang-senang dengan Elena, tapi tetap saja ia masih kesal jika berhadapan dengan acara aneh tersebut. Yoko memandang K's yang duduk seraya mendudukkan anaknya yang masih kecil di pangkuannya seraya memeluk istrinya. Dugaan Yoko sebelumnya benar, perempuan-perempuan yang awalnya mendekati K's mulai menjauh. Kemarin, Yoko kaget melihat kedatangan istri dan anak K's. Istri K's bahkan sampe memuji kecantikan Elena ketika mereka pulang dari "kencan terselubung yang direncanakan Yoko".

"Yoko, tolong lagi ya..." ucap K's yg tiba-tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Anak perempuannya itu menggapai-gapai Yoko.

"Kitsune oji-chan! Endong... endong..." ucap anak perempuan K's itu. Yoko tersenyum seraya mengulurkan tangannya dan menggendong anak K's itu. "Ena oba-chan mana?"

"O, oba... ... Erena-chan di rumahnya." Ucap Yoko seraya membawa anak perempuan K's-san ke belakang panggung. Yoko merasa senang ketika ia mendapat kesempatan untuk menghindari perempuan-perempuan menjijikan (menurut Yoko) itu.

"Nanti aku unya ade dari Kitsune oji-san. Olee..." Yoko hanya meroba mendengar ucapan polos anak K's itu. Dibandingkan dengan anggota orgment lain, Yoko memang akrab dengan anak perempuan K's itu. Mungkin selain karena Yoko terlihat lebih muda, padahal anggota termuda adalah Romonosov, mata dan bentuk wajah Yoko yang membuat anak K's itu menyukainya ketimbang anggota lain.

"Iya..., nanti kamu punya adek dari oji deh... "

~…~…~…~

AO memutar kunci mobil sewaannya di tangannya dan memasuki pusat perbelanjaan itu. Di belakangnya Uttenkekkou dan Ill.Bell terlihat berebut tas berisi beberapa uang untuk belanja mereka. Dyes hanya tertawa kecil melihat kedua anggota RBB itu. Dyes merangkul AO.

"Aku langsung ke tempat alat-alat musik ya." Ucap Dyes lalu melambai pada AO yang tersenyum mengiyakan.

"Kalau kau sudah selesai kita kumpul di depan toko buku ya! Dyes-san!" Pekik AO dengan suara khasnya. AO berbalik dan mengambil tas yang diperebutkan Uttenkekkou dan Ill.Bell. AO membuka tasnya dan memberi uang pada mereka sama rata.

"AO-san..." rengek Uttenkekkou dan Ill.Bell.

"Makanya jangan ribut donk..., sisa uangnya aku simpan dulu."

"Uuh, baiklah AO-san. Nanti kita kumpul di toko buku." ucap Uttenkekkou lalu pergi bersama Ill.Bell. AO berjalan melihat-lihat pusat perbelanjaan itu. AO berhenti ketika melihat seorang perempuan berpita biru sedang berdiri di salah satu stall.

"Oh... kau Elena-chan kan?" Elena memandang sesosok pemuda yang sedikit mirip dengan Yoko itu. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Tophamhatkyo, AO from Fake Type!"

"Ah, AO-san... selamat siang." Ucap Elena. Ao menunduk.

"Bersama Yoko-kun?" Tanya AO lagi. Elena menggeleng.

"A, aku bersama kakakku." Ucap Elena. AO melirik ke dalam stall.

"Kau punya kakak, ya? Ya sudah, kalo kakakmu atau Yoko-kun tahu, aku bisa dihajarnya... sudah, ya Elena-chan...." ucap AO seraya pergi menjauh. Elena mengangguk kecil.

"Orang kemarin?"

"Ka, kakak! Bukan, dia temannya."

~…~…~…~

"Elena-chan mengambil cuti. Soalnya kemarin lusa kan kakaknya yang dari luar kota datang ke sini." Ucap Ria seraya meletakkan tujuh teh hijau di hadapan mereka.

"Wah, Yoko-kun jangan sedih..." hibur Matsu seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungnya. Yutori terkekeh-kekeh.

"Aku baru tahu dia punya kakak." Ucap K's seraya menyendokkan teh hijau dan meniupnya. K's meminumkannya pada anak perempuannya.

"Elena anak bungsu, makanya ia dimanjakan sekaligus dijaga ketat oleh kakak laki-lakinya. Bagi kakaknya, Elena adalah satu-satunya keluarganya yang tersisa. Yoko-san seharusnya sudah merasakannya ke protektifan kakaknya."

"Ha? Kapan?" Tanya Yoko. Ria berhenti tersenyum ia menggaruk pipinya.

"Elena belum memberi tahumu, ya? Ya sudah tunggu Elena memberi tahumu saja. Elena pasti memberi tahumu, kok." Ria tersenyum lalu berbalik menemui Tania yang sedang menghitung uang kembalian.

"Mumumu... ternyata kau sudah bertemu keluarganya ya?" Ucap Yutori.

"Ma, mana ku tahu! Aku gak merasa bertemu keluarganya kok! Lagipula, Erena tidak memberi tahuku kalau ada kakaknya.”

"Mungkin ia baru sadar kakaknya ada ketika pulang kemarin, Yoko-sensei...." ucap Shibafu. Yoko memandang Shibafu.

"Benar juga."

~…~…~…~

"Kakakmu sudah kembali ke luar kota? Ah..., sayang sekali." Ucap Yoko. Elena memiringkan kepalanya.

"Apa maksud Yoko-san dengan sayang sekali? Kakak akan berangkat sore, jadi siang nanti aku akan pergi mengantarnya ke bandara." Yoko  memandang Elena dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tidak percaya kalau anak itu sedemikian polosnya.

"Ya, siapa tau kakakmu ternyata tidak mendukung kita."

"A, apa maksudmu dengan kita Yoko-san? ..., lagipula bukannya kemarin kakak setuju?"

"Ha? Memang kapan kakakmu bilang setuju?"

"Yoko-san masih belum sadar, ya? Aku kecewa." Ucap Ria seraya memberikan kertas pada Yoko.

"Apa ini?"

"Dari Yutori-san dan AO-san." Ria menunjuk jendela yang membatasi antara ruang rokok dengan non-rokok. Yutori dan AO melambai pada Yoko. "Oh iya, tadi kau dipanggil manager baru, Na..."

"Waa..., a, aku menemui manager dulu." Elena menunduk pada Yoko lalu berlari terburu-buru menuju ruang staf. Yoko kini memandang Ria.

"Hei, beri tahu aku..., siapa kakaknya? Aku sudah penasaran setengah mati sejak kemarin." Ucap Yoko. Ria memutar matanya.

"Petunjuknya adalah sebelum kau dan Elena pergi kencan kemarin." Ucap Ria lalu kembali ketika melihat Yutori yang melambaikan tangannya padanya, menyuruhnya kembali. Yoko mengernyitkan keningnya. Mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum mereka kencan saat itu.

"Aku tak tau apa maksudmu mendekati Elena. Tapi, kalau dia sampai terluka aku tak akan mengampunimu!"

"MUSTAHIL!" pekik Yoko. Yoko segera berdeham setelah menyadari seluruh pengunjung memandanginya. Elena terlihat kembali seraya tersenyum lega. Yoko menarik lengan Elena dan membawanya duduk ke pojok tempatnya biasa duduk.

"Jangan bilang kakakmu itu si pemilik?" Tanya Yoko. Elena menggaruk pipinya lalu mengangguk. "Kenapa gak bilang padaku?"

"Wa, waktu mau mengatakannya, Yoko-san sudah tidak mau mendengarnya." Ujar Elena. Yoko menepuk keningnya sendiri, ia memang sudah salah besar ternyata. Sifat tidak bersahabat yang ditunjukan oleh Yohane, si pemilik, ternyata merupakan sifat protektif seorang kakak laki-laki pada adik perempuannya. Elena menunjukkan wajah bersalah. “Maaf..., seharusnya aku tetap memberi tahu anda.”

“Tak apa. Toh, kau sudah memberi tahuku sekarang.” Ucap Yoko. Ia mengulurkan tangannya dan menepuk puncak kepala Elena. Debaran jantung Yoko mulai tak terkendali. Elena semakin menunduk merasa bersalah, apa lagi ketika Yoko malah mengusap kepalanya.

“Dia bukan kucing, Yoko. Kau gak baca suratnya hm?” Yoko melepaskan tangannya dari puncak kepala Elena. Elena merona dan kembali bekerja. Yutori terkekeh kecil. Yoko membuka suratnya dan langsung merona. Ia mengambil bantal kursi dan langsung menimpuk wajah Yutori yang tertawa bahagia hingga sakit perut. Yutori mengambil tempat duduk di samping Yoko dan merangkulnya.

“Ne, Yutori-san.” Yutori memandang Yoko yang terlihat sedikit sendu. “Jika pemilihan  gadis-gadis itu selesai, apa kita harus kembali ke Jepang? Memang hanya untuk beberapa saat. Tapi tetap saja..., cukup lama bagiku untuk tidak melihat Erena-chan.”

“Hm..., kau mulai mengaku kalau kau menyukainya?” Yoko memandang Yutori seolah mengatakan bahwa ia serius. “Mau dikatakan apa lagi? Kita ini artis dan dia masyarakat biasa yang mungkin tidak masuk dalam kategori fans kita. Seandainya ia ikut ajang itu, kau pasti senang sekali, kan?”

“Ah..., sangat senang sampai-sampai aku ingin membawanya kemanapun.”


	7. Chapter 7

Yoko menghela nafas seraya memberikan sebuah ponsel kepada Elena. Elena memandang ponsel berwarna biru langit kesukaannya dengan pandangan bingung. Yoko tersenyum lalu meminum teh hijaunya. Elena meletakan ponsel itu di atas meja di depan tempat duduk Yoko. Elena menggeleng.

“Aku tidak bisa menerimanya.”

“Ayolah, Erena-chan. Hari ini mungkin akan menjadi hari terakhirku di negara ini sebelum aku harus menemani gadis-gadis bodoh itu ke Jepang selama sebulan sebelum kita bisa bertemu kembali. Ini akan menjadi alat komunikasi kita. Aku yakin, Ria dan Tania juga akan mendapat hal yang sama.” Ujar Yoko yang memaksa Elena untuk kembali menggenggam ponsel itu. Elena memandang tangannya yang dikatupkan untuk memegang ponsel itu. Jari jemari Yoko yang panjang dan hangat itu membelai kulitnya yang begitu bersih dan lembut. Elena menaikan sudut bibirnya lalu mengangguk kecil.

“Kenapa kau begitu baik padaku, Yoko-san? Aku hanya pelayan biasa, kan?”

“Tapi bagiku, kau lebih dari biasa Erena-chan. Aku harap suatu hari nanti kau akan mengerti maksudku.” Ucap Yoko. Elena tersenyum manis. Ia berdiri untuk kembali bekerja. membawa ponsel pemberian Yoko dalam kantung bajunya. Yoko tersenyum pula. Ia memandang langit kemerahan dari jendela di sampingnya. Mungkin perpisahan mereka saat ini hanya ujian semata.

~...~...~...~

“Eh, lagu ini siapa yang menyanyikan Ria? Trus artinya apa?” Tanya Elena seraya mendekatkan ponsel barunya pada telinga Ria. Lagu yang mengalun begitu lembut.

“Memangnya kau dapat dari mana? Coba aku lihat.” Ucap Ria.

“Yoko-san sejak awal sudah memasukkan lagu ini ke dalamnya. Kemarin tak sengaja terputar. Karena tulisannya bahasa Jepang jadi aku gak bisa baca.” Jelas Elena.

“Ini huruf katakana Refrain. Penyanyinya pakai kanji sih, tapi bukan Yoko-san. Aku tahu kanji Yoko-san. Nanti aku coba cari-cari lagu ini di internet deh. Supaya kau tidak penasaran, Elena.” Ucap Ria.

“Maaf merepotkanmu, Ria....”

“Tak apa, kok! Yoko-san perhatian sekali padamu, ya. Yutori-san memang memberiku ponsel dan Caller IDnya. Tapi hanya sebatas itu. Tidak ada lagu atau apapun lagi. Kau spesial, ya.” Ucap Ria. Elena merona dan menggeleng.

“E, enggak! Aku yakin Ria juga....”

“Hehehe..., Aku dapat fotonya ketika tidur sebagai wallpaper sih. Sepertinya dia sengaja memberikannya padaku.”  Ucap Ria seraya menunjukan ponsel pemberian Yutori.

“A, aku rasa Ria juga spesial di mata Yutori-san.”

“Ah..., aku berharap begitu.”

~...~...~...~

 _‘Boku no Koe ga. Kikoemasuka? Koko ni Iru yo. Kimi wo Omotte Iru. Aa Aitakute. Mou Ichido Dake De ii. Kimi ni Aitai. Negai ga Kanau Nara. Tada Aitai.’_ Elena mendengarkannya nyaris setiap saat. Entah kenapa ia terus teringat akan Yoko yang saat ini sedang kembali ke negaranya. Elena duduk di kafetaria apartemennya. Hari ini, Ia, Ria, dan Tania sedang libur. Ria sedang memesan makanan dan Tania masih dalam perjalanan menuju tempat mereka.

“Sudah menunggu?” tanya Tania seraya mengambil tempat di samping Elena. Elena melepas earphonenya dan tersenyum. Elena menghentikan lagu yang berputar di playlist ponsel keduanya.

"Belum lama kok. Ria saja baru memesan makanan." Ucap Elena. Tania mengeluarkan dompet dari tasnya.

"Aku juga pesan makanan dulu deh, belum sarapan." Ucap Tania lalu berjalan melihat makanan yang tersedia di sana. Elena kembali memasang earphone dan memutar lagu yang diberikan Yoko pada ponselnya. Ria yang datang membawa nampan dan semangkuk sup tomat hanya tersenyum saja melihat Elena yang memejamkan mata, mendengarkan lagu itu. Elena membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat Ria dan Tania yang memandangnya dengan senyum penuh makna.

"A, apa?" Tanya Elena.

"Aku sudah ketemu lagunya. Itu lagu Refrainya Miyano Mamoru. Pengisi suaranya Yagami Light." Ucap Ria.

"Banyak kok di internet terjemahannya." lanjut Tania.

"Sejak kapan kau tahu soal itu, Tania?" Tanya Elena. Tania meleletkan lidahnya.

"Aku minta Shibafu-san untuk menanyakannya langsung pada Yoko-san." Elena mendengus mendengarnya.

'Bagus, sekarang Yoko-san sudah tahu kalau aku penasaran dengan lagu pemberiannya.' Batin Elena. "Terjemahin donk, Ria. Aku sedang tidak ada kuota nih."

"Kau ini, minta kuota pada kakakmu gih. Kakakmu kan pemilik restouran kita." Ujar Ria. Elena menggaruk kepalanya.

"Ehe, aku gak mau merepotkan kakak." Ria mendengus lalu mencarinya di internet melalui ponselnya.

"..., Apakah suaraku, dapat terdengar olehmu? Aku ada disini, selalu memikirkanmu. Aah..., aku ingin bertemu. Meski hanya satu kali. Jika keinginanku bisa terkabul. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu. Mendadak aku jadi menyanyikannya...." Ucap Ria seraya membacakan arti lirik yang ia temukan. Elena menunjukkan wajah sedih. Ria hanya bisa mendengus melihat temannya bersedih.

"Aku merasa Yoko-san selalu mengatakan itu padaku di Jepang sana melalui lagu ini."

"Mungkin memang itu tujuannya, Elena." Ucap Tania. "Dia ingin kau tahu kalau meski banyak wanita di sampingnya, hanya kau yang terlintas dibenaknya."

"Tapi kenapa harus aku? Aku hanya orang biasa. Tidak cantik. Tidak pintar masak. Penampilanku mungkin terlihat Feminim, tapi sebenarnya aku tidak feminim sama sekali. Apa yang membuat Yoko-san sampai berkata seperti itu melalui lagu ini?"

"Karena di mata Yoko-san. Kau spesial Elena." Ucap Ria.

"Spesial?"

"Yah, lebih spesial ketimbang diriku dan Ria dimata Shibafu-san dan Yutori-san." Ucap Tania.

"Jarang, lho. Ada pria Jepang yang tidak kasar sepertinya." Ujar Ria seraya memutar sendoknya. "Perempuan di Jepang biasanya dijadikan nomor 3 bagi pria Jepang, setelah pekerjaan dan dirinya sendiri, bisa juga jadi nomor 4."

"Pekerjaan, dirinya, Geisha baik yang 2D maupun 3D. Shibafu-san saja cerita, kalau Yoko-san berbeda dengan pria Jepang lainnya." Jelas Tania.

"Memangnya mereka tidak memperlakukan kalian secara khusus?" Tanya Elena dengan pandangan menyelidik.

"Aku nomor dua, di mata Yutori-san, 'pachinko' saat ini lebih penting." Ucap Ria seraya menyeka mulutnya dari kuah saus tomat. Tania mengangguk.

"Shibafu-san juga begitu."

"Pa...?"

"Pachinko. Judi legalnya Jepang. Aku sudah tahu dari awal sih. Melihat Yutori-san sering sekali memposting tweet tentang itu." Jelas Ria.

"Yoko-san juga suka memainkannya." Ucap Elena. Ria mengangguk.

"Tapi gak sesering Yutori-san dan Shibafu-san, kan? Stalk aja twitternya." Tambah Ria. Elena mengambil ponselnya, ia terdiam.

"Aku gak ada kuota. Dan aku gak punya twitter."

"Elena..., kau hidup di zaman apa sih? Twitter aja gak punya?" Tanya Tania. Elena menyentuh kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Kakak melarangku punya aku media sosial selain Facebook dan Line aku gak punya yang lain. Kak Yohane selalu mengecek aplikasi yang aku download." Gumam Elena. Tania memandang Ria yang mendengus sebal.

'Sikap siscom Mas Yohane memang mengerikan.'


End file.
